The 12 Lays of Christmas
by Pointless Things
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS S/T SHIP! ENJOY THE SMUT!
1. Prologue: Last Christmas

"So what are you going to get Sybil for Christmas this year?"

Tom took a moment and sipped the Port. He nervously looked at Robert, then turned to Matthew who posed the question.

The dilemma: what to get Sybil…

_Last Christmas, their very first, Tom and Sybil decided to get one Christmas present for the both of them, something that would be put to good use._

"_Tom?"_

_Tom turned his head to look at his wife. They were in the small bookstore they frequented, looking for a book that they would both enjoy reading to each other. Two hours had already passed but they couldn't find a book they could agree on. _

"_Did you find something?"_

_Sybil's cheeks were burning red as she flipped though the pages of the book._

_Tom walked over to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. She shivered at his touch. _

_He looked over her shoulder and saw the pages. Drawings and full descriptions…every night for one year. He pictured Sybil and himself recreating the pages, making her writhe and moan and scream in pleasure. The blood drained from the top of his head and headed south._

_Tom only then realized that they were in a dark corner at the back of the bookstore. Alone. With this book._

_Tom turned her to face him and pushed her into the shelves. He trapped her between his arms and pressed the length of his body onto hers. She moaned at the contact. His voice came out husky and breathless._

"_Where did you find that book?"_

_Sybil snaked her arms around his neck, book still in hand._

"_On the very top shelf."_

_Tom pressed his forehead to hers and breathed in her scent._

"_We're getting this book."_

_Sybil giggled and nodded, but then pulled away. She looked into his eyes bashfully._

"_I don't want the cashier to know what we're buying…He may look at us differently from now on…"_

_Tom nodded in agreement. He took the book from her hands and flipped it over. 15p._

_He took the wallet out of his coat pocket and handed Sybil a 10p coin and a 5p coin. He stuffed his wallet back into his jacket along with the book._

"_Give the money to the cashier and say that you found the money at the back of the store."_

_Sybil nodded and within a minute, they were running back to their cozy Dublin flat, ready to tackle the book._

_It was a shame the book only lasted four months._

Tom smiled at the memory and was brought back to the present.

He still didn't know what to get her when suddenly an idea popped into his head.

'Sybil does love her Christmas Carols…'

He grinned at his brother-in-law, knowing exactly what to get his little minx.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."


	2. The First Lay of Christmas

Hello and welcome to the 12 Lays of Christmas! The next twelve chapters are pure smut! I thought it would be a nice Christmas present to the S/T ship since our ship isn't in the Christmas Special.

This was not my idea. All the credit goes to The Yankee Countess. This fic is your Christmas present! =D

This fic is also a Christmas present to the Across-the-Rubicon tumblr. I know I haven't kept up with the weekly challenges, but I kinda decided to save it all for now! Hope you don't mind!

This is also a Christmas present to YOU! YES, YOU! Thank you for reading this! It means a lot that you guys have a lot of interest in this fic! The timetable for this fic is 12 days (but the fic is not =X). I hope I get it done within that time frame. That being said, that means that 7HV won't be updated until I'm done with ALL 12 chapters, so I'm sorry about that.

Also, just as a side note to you readers: It's kinda difficult to write a lot of M-stories and then come up with new euphemisms. Smut is smut and it's going to get pretty extreme. I know some of you are put off by some words, so can you PM me and tell me which euphemisms you'd rather not read and I'll try to limit/not use those words. This is YOUR Christmas present after all!

This takes place during Christmas 1920. Sybbie is a part of their lives, but she's obviously not going to be a huge factor in this story.

Tom's present to Sybil will be revealed in the next chapter (officially) but I think you know where this is going…

Onward to the smut!

o o o

**Night One: For the first lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

It's been four months.

Four long and difficult months.

Four months since Sybbie was born.

Four months since Sybil fell ill.

Four months since Tom had been with Sybil.

No. Tom had lost track of time.

It had been five.

Tom sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Fuck."

He climbed up the expansive staircase and when he got to the second floor landing, he took a right and headed for the end of the hall to the room he was sharing with his wife.

She saw Doctor Clarkson today. He hoped and prayed that he gave them the signal that everything was healed and that her sudden sickness and coma hadn't harmed her too badly. Both Sybil and Tom were also anxious to resume their long awaited activities.

Christmas Day was drawing to a close and Tom's present wasn't something you could wrap up.

He got to the door and stopped.

'If he had said yes, there's no doubt that Sybil will be waiting on the bed for me."

Tom turned the handle and took a deep breath in.

He found Sybil on the bed, but not in the state that he desperately hoped for.

She was sitting the edge of the bed, fully clothed with a dumbfounded look on her face.

She couldn't look at him. In a gut wrenchingly small voice she managed to get the next sentence out.

"Apparently there's still a stitch that needs to be taken out."

Tom, though disappointed, didn't want to upset Sybil. He walked over to her and keeled in front of her. He took her shaking hands in his and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

"It's alright love. Just a few more days, that's all," Tom looked straight in her eyes and he hoped that she wouldn't catch his next lie. "I can wait."

Sybil sighed, took one of his hands, placed it on her cheek and stroked it with hers.

"My darling, I'm so sorry this Christmas has been an absolute nightmare."

Tom smiled a little. "It could be worse. At least Sybbie isn't keeping us up at night anymore."

Sybil giggled and sighed. A comfortable lull fell between them. Sybil was the first one to break.

"Really Tom. I'm sorry. I was hoping this could be my Christmas present to you, but it's all ruined…"

Tom stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying in vain to comfort his wife.

His present to her would have to wait too…

. . .

It had become a routine. Tom would regularly wake up in the middle of the night after an particularly erotic dream and head for the bathroom. His cock ached for Sybil, but he couldn't have her. It was as if they were lady and chauffeur once again. He dreamed of kissing her all over and worshiping every inch of perfect her body, but that was not meant to be. He needed to relieve some of the tension that was building up for the past few months and this was the only thing he could do. He couldn't ask Sybil to do it. She needed all the rest she could get and waking her up in the middle of the night, asking for a few pulls didn't sit well with him. Nothing could compare to her touch, but he hated it when he couldn't do anything back. Love is supposed to go both ways, not one.

He had to take matters into his own hands and tonight wouldn't be any different.

Tom sat up in bed and rubbed his face in his hands. He leaned over Sybil. A lock of hair fell across her face. He brushed it back and kissed her cheek. Tom didn't know if it was his kiss or his scratchy early morning beard that made her stir in her sleep, but her eyelashes started to flicker and her nose twitched. It was a sure sign that she was about to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and her hand blindly searched for her husband. Her voice was hoarse from disuse and her hair was everywhere. Tom thought she looked her most adorable waking up next to him. "Tom?"

"Go back to sleep love. I just need a drink of water."

Sybil sat up behind him and stoked his back. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of her fingernails softly scratching his bare skin. "Tom?"

"Yes love?"

"Can I…watch you?"

Tom's eyes flew open. He turned to face her, stunned at her request.

He tried to keep it as secret as possible, but he knew that Sybil would eventually figure it out. They were making love almost every night back in Dublin and then they suddenly stopped for five months (and counting). His drive didn't just suddenly turn off. She knew that he didn't have an off switch, just varying degrees of on. So did she.

"I…"

"I promise I won't touch you, like you said. I'm just curious as to how you do it."

Tom was speechless. SHE wanted to watch HIM toss off. She had done it plenty of times, but her watching him on his own was daunting. Only one thing popped into his mind.

Could he really say no to his wife?

"Are you sure Sybil?"

She nodded and pushed him back down on the bed.

He pulled his drawers down and his erect member stood tall.

Sybil groaned at the sight of him.

He wrapped his hand around himself, closed his eyes, and started to slowly pump.

He thought of her hands grasping as his shoulders. Those same hands traveling around his chest to clutch at his back, running them up and down his muscular back. Hands that are now traveling down to his arse, giving them a light squeeze and hooking back to his front. He imagined those same soft hands pumping away as he groaned in ecstasy.

His pace quickened.

He thought of her lips, those rosy and full gorgeous lips. Lips that let sighs of pleasure escape though them. Lips that fit so well to his. Lips that were a doorway to that clever tongue of hers, a tongue that could work wonders…

He squeezed a little harder.

He thought of her breasts. The supple mounds that he could never stop kissing, licking, sucking…He thought of her pert nipples. With every flick of his tongue, she would gasp and beg for more. He thought of the way she clutched him to her chest, bringing his face closer to her bosom. He thought of the valley in between her breasts and relished the way she would squirm every time he licked her there.

He thrusted a little deeper.

He thought of her cunny, always so wet for him. He thought of how warm and tight she was, how she tasted so sweet. Tom thought of the ways in which he has brought her to her peak, with his hands, his mouth, his cock. He thought of the moment she was about to cum. Her muscles would flutter once before her orgasm rocked her body. He thought of how she would rhythmically clamp down on him and how unbelievable it felt to feel her squeezing him from all sides.

His breathe shortened.

Tom imagined himself sinking into Sybil's warm depths and her writhing in pleasure.

"_Sybil…_"

Sybil was obediently watching her husband give into the sweet pleasure. She wasn't sure what came over her when she asked him, but she wanted to see it. As she saw her husband climb higher and higher, she could feel that familiar throb deep inside, the urge to scream, "Fuck the stitches!" and mount her husband and ride him until the sun came up. She couldn't take it any longer. She needed contact. She needed to touch him. She needed him now.

She leaned in close to his face and took his earlobe between her lips. She sucked gently.

"_OH_…SYBIL!"

Tom mindlessly thrusted one last time into his hand, convulsed, and spent all over his bare stomach. Panting and recovering from the aftershocks of his orgasm, he felt Sybil's wet and warm tongue travel down his chest to his stomach, cleaning him and lapping at his seed. She moaned against his skin and her hands started to travel across his broad chest.

Once he was all clean, Tom flipped her over and started to stoke her leg at the hem of her nightgown. He buried his face into her sweet smelling curls that pooled beside her ear. He kissed the hinge of her jaw and growled into her skin.

Maybe he could give her his present…He smiled against her cheek.

"Put your dressing gown on Mrs. Branson. We're going on an adventure."


	3. The Second Lay of Christmas

Hello more sexytimes!

But before I get to the sexytimes, It's reply time!

GoldenMinj-17: Well since there was no apocalypse, you can fully enjoy 12LofC!  
shana-rose: The wait is OVER! HERE IS BRANSON SEXYTIMES!  
The Yankee Countess: I did the math and it was somewhere around 3-4 times a day! S/T 5EVA!  
Katie Duggan's Niece: Ahh, well…They may not be bashful when they're not alone, but I don't think they want anyone to know how much they have their sexytimes. Don't worry, there's something similar coming! =X  
Cotton Candy Ass: The Bransons are pretty devilish! XD  
Bristol Fashion: XD  
feminista12: You'll find out in this chapter!  
Peachdreamsandperseus: Not really a question of WHAT he gets her…It's more of where and how (and vice versa)! =X  
repmetsyrrah: WAIT NO LONGER!  
gothamgirl28: Since you have asked, SO IT SHALL BE DONE!  
The Yankee Countess: Exchanges are accepted here if you want one BTW! It's gonna escalate in a few chapters when Sybil's problem gets solved…Just hang tight!  
cloudlessangel: XD Here's the next chapter bb!  
Y-C-H-3000: More you say? MORE YOU SHALL HAVE!  
Cotton Candy Ass: AHH! You shall see! Wait for it…XD  
shana-rose: OMG! If 12LofC wasn't named 12LofC, the Tom and Sybil's Sex Adventures is exactly the name for this fic! XD And your welcome! ;D

This chapter picks up where the last chapter left off.

This chapter is also a response to one of Across-the-Rubicon's challenges. I won't say which one/s. You'll just have to read and see. =X

YAY! MORE BRANSON SEXYTIMES!

o o o

**Night One: For the second lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

Sybil furrowed her eyebrows in confusion

"My dressing gown?"

Tom licked the hinge of her jaw and growled, "Just your dressing gown."

Tom's warm body rolled off of Sybil. She rose from bed and tore her nightgown off. The cold blue silk dressing gown was now tightly wrapped around her shoulders. She shivered from the cold. Tom faced her, only in his dressing gown, and enveloped her in a warm embrace. Sybil could feel his hot breath on her forehead and looked into his green-blue depths.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to give you your present today, but it looks like I can."

"What did you have in mind?"

A cheeky grin crossed Tom's face. He leaned in close and pressed his chest to hers, feeling her full breasts though the fabric. He could feel the blood start to pump into his cock from the sensation. "This year, Mrs. Branson, I'm taking you on an adventure."

Sybil, clearly intrigued and aroused, pressed further.

"An adventure? Sounds interesting…"

Tom took her earlobe between his lips and sucked on it. Sybil withered in his arms and moaned for him to continue. He released her from his lips and whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck. His low husky voice, added with his sexy Irish accent nearly made Sybil beg for Tom have her on the floor of their bedroom.

"The twelve lays of Christmas. Twelve different places. Twelve different ways."

Sybil's knees practically gave out. She couldn't take it any longer. She took his hand in hers and pulled them out the door.

"That was number one. Where to next?"

. . .

She poked her head into the room.

"No one's in here!"

Sybil led Tom into the library and as he was closing the door, she let her dressing gown fall away. She heard Tom's deep growl and the quick pattering of footsteps. Sybil giggled and ran across the library, knowing full well that Tom was a step behind. He finally caught her by the ledger and pinned her to the book shelf.

Both Sybil and Tom knew that they couldn't make love properly until Dr. Clarkson said it was okay for them to do so, but the last sexless five months had taken a toll on their relationship. They were unwillingly becoming a "not tonight darling"-type couple and they hated it. Sybil, although she loved Sybbie very much, hated having to stop a month before she was born due to symptoms of eclampsia. Then she fell into a coma after Sybbie's birth, which knocked her out for a month. Sybil then spent the last three months recovering from the birth and the coma. Everyone, especially Tom, wanted to make sure that she was okay. Since coming out of her coma, Tom had been extra careful with her. Worrying if the temperature of the bath was too hot. Worrying about a sneeze that he thought would turn into full blown influenza. Worrying about the little bruise on her arm that he was convinced would never heal and they would have to go to Dr. Clarkson to get medicine for it.

Worrying, worrying, worrying, worrying.

In all of Tom's worrying, sex had fallen by the wayside. Sybil didn't blame him. He was worried sick about her. He would never admit it, but Tom felt somewhat responsible for putting Sybil and himself though a sexless nightmare. He thought the stress of having to flee Ireland and then finding out that they could never go back weighed so heavily on Sybil that it was the reason she developed eclampsia.

When Sybil was well enough to walk on her own, she visited Dr. Clarkson and asked when she and her husband could get back to normal. He told her that her health needed to be back at 100% before any activities could resume. There was no timetable for her recovery.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

Tom refused to touch her, citing that if she couldn't be pleasured, then he would have to forgo sex as well. Early on, she tried her very hardest to seduce her husband to try to pleasure him, telling him that she wasn't wearing knickers, laying naked on the bed beckoning for him, and rubbing his crotch anytime he came close, but he regretfully always refused. Instead, every night he would go into the bathroom and do it himself. Sybil, knowing full well what was transpiring in the adjoining room, pleasured herself to the sounds of her husband in the next room. Although Dr. Clarkson disallowed sex of any sort, Sybil needed her release. Her hand wasn't as talented as Tom but it got the job done.

Three months later, knowing that Dr. Clarkson was about to give them the green light, Sybil took the initiative to try to seduce Tom once again. That's why she asked to watch him earlier.

Dr. Clarkson and that stitch be damned. She wouldn't be denied. Not tonight. Not on Christmas.

Sybil got her wish.

Tom's lips crashed into hers. Sybil ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, vying for entrance. Tom's mouth opened a little and Sybil pounced on the opportunity. Her tongue entered his mouth, seeking his. She stoked his tongue with hers and pulled Tom's face closer to hers, deepening the frantic kiss.

She could feel Tom's hands making their way to her breasts. Squeezing them ever so softly before he brushed her hardened nipples with his thumbs. Sybil let her head fall back into the books when he took one of her nipples into his mouth and rolled the other one with this thumb and forefinger. His tongue circled around her and he sucked gently on it. Sybil cried out in pleasure and hooked a leg around his hips, craving for contact.

She felt his erection between her legs and thrusted her hips forward, making sure that he stayed parallel to her. She undulated her hips again and Tom groaned against her. One of his hands found their way to her center while the other one stayed at her breast. His mouth found hers again in a sloppy kiss.

Tom ran his fingers on her slit and she gasped in rapture. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter for him. He toyed with her entrance, but his fingers sunk into her, trying to find her clit. She screamed in pleasure and bucked her hips on his hand when he found it.

Sybil felt it starting to build.

She circled her arms around Tom's neck and clung onto him. Her hips ground harder on his hand, pleading for more friction. He rubbed small quick circles on her clit. He would occasionally change directions and the angle at which he pleasured her, but knowing that Tom, and only Tom, could make her body feel this way made her even hotter for him.

The feeling of Tom's hands on her again was amazing. Sybil forgot all about their kiss and threw her head back. Tom fluttered kisses, licks, and sucks across her neck and jaw line as his hand kept rubbing her, now faster and a little bit harder.

She could feel it in the tips of her toes. It climbed up her legs, going up her calves, past her knees, traveling up her thighs. The sensation tingled across her stomach and chest. She felt it rising, higher and higher, to her neck and up to the top of her head. She teetering dangerously close to the edge.

"Tom…please…now…"

Tom smiled at his wife's eagerness and gave her what she wanted. His now soaking fingers rubbed her clit faster and she found her release. She arched he back as the pleasure coursed through her veins. Sybil threw her head back, gasped for air, and screamed Tom's name. Five months. Five long months since her husband last pleasured her. She never wanted him to stop.

Tom's gentle fingers kept stroking her as she came down from her blissful high.

He removed his hand away from her and Sybil's legs felt weak. She hung onto Tom and a dreamy smile passed her lips.

"Darling…that was amazing…"

They started kissing again, with the intention of Tom being pleasured, but the sound of footsteps stopped them dead in their tracks. They looked at the clock.

4:30 A.M.

Ivy was going to come in to start the fire.

"Tom! Quick! Ivy's coming!"

Tom reluctantly pulled away from her and they desperately looked for their clothes. The footsteps were getting louder and louder. The threat of them getting caught by the scullery maid was imminent. In the dark of the morning hours, Tom and Sybil were fumbling to find their hastily discarded dressing gowns, tripping over the edges of the carpet, knocking into the couches, and hitting their shins and toes on table and chair legs.

The sound of a door knob turning sent them into a complete panic.

"Sybil! We don't have time to find our dressing gowns," Tom hissed. "Let's just go!"

The door across the room flew open as the main door to the library opened. The naked pair left their clothes littered on the floor of the library. They quickly and quietly exited before Ivy could see them.

Sybil and Tom rushed to the servants staircase and stopped in the landing. They were in the verge of laughter when they remembered the maid 30 feet away, in the library. They laughed softly and whispered to each other, making sure that their voices wouldn't give them away.

Sybil, cold, barefoot, and naked as the day she was born, snuggled against her husband. "That was close."

"Aye…"

A quiet silence fell between them when a thought popped into Sybil's head. She grabbed her Tom and gently pushed him against the wall, meshing her body to his. Her hands made their way to his chest and her nimble fingers played with his taut nipple. She brought her face to his neck and licked his Adam's apple. Tom groaned and sunk his fingers into her hips.

"Oh Mr. Branson. I don't think we've never done it here before."

"Would this be number three Mrs. Branson?"

Tom gently nudged his hard member between her legs and Sybil groaned at the contact.

Sybil smiled. "You catch on quick."

She slid down his body, making sure her body kept in contact with his cock. Once on her knees, Sybil took her breasts in her hands and enveloped his erection between them. Tom's hands flew to her breasts and massaged them as she rubbed him harder. He nearly came right on her chest, but somehow he miraculously stopped himself. She let go of her mounds and prepared for lay number three.

She kissed the mound of hair above his swollen member and pressed soft kisses across his shaft to his head. The hands that were on his hips were traveling to join her mouth in pleasuring her husband.

Tom, so overwhelmed by the sensation of his wife's lips and hands on him, sunk his fingertips into her hair and leaned his head back into the cold wall. Her lips were so soft on him. He could feel her hot breath on him. Her hands were gently tugging and pulling. Tom let out a long moan, expressing his utter and complete delight at what was about to happen.

Sybil was about to take the tip of his cock into her mouth when a certain red-headed footman in pajamas coming down the staircase interrupted her.

"Mr. Branson? LADY SYBIL!?"

"OH MY GOD!"  
"SHIT! SHIT!"

Sybil quickly got up from her knees and tried to cover as much of her body by pressing it to Tom's. Not that Tom was complaining, but sex was completely out of the question now.

Completely in shock and absolutely mortified, Alfred turned his gaze away from the pair, his face quickly becoming as red as his hair. The Bransons followed suit.

"Forgive me m'lady. I had…no idea…"

"What are you doing here Alfred?"

The footman, clearly unaware of what to do, started to stutter and mumble from having found a lady on her knees pleasuring the former chauffeur-turned-husband.

"I could-dn't sleep m-m'lady, s-so I was going d-down to the se-ervants hall to get some mi-ilk."

"We're sorry for disturbing you Alfred."

"N-no. It's f-fine m'lady."

Alfred bolted past them, making sure he didn't catch a glimpse of either Lady Sybil or Mr. Branson's naked bums. Down into the servants hall he went and he never once looked back.

Tom and Sybil ran up a flight of stairs to the second floor and sprinted to their bedroom. Once inside, they headed straight for the bed and collapsed on top of the covers.

Tom chuckled.

"Two was certainly interesting."

Sybil turned to lay on her side to face him and brought her hand up to play with the tuft of brown hair at the center of his chest. She raked her fingernails across his chest and she felt a low growl underneath her fingers. A smile was tugging at the side of her lips.

"I think we may have to re-do number three."


	4. The Third Lay of Christmas

Let's keep the sexytimes rolling!

Time to reply!

shana-rose: LOL! I think it was only a matter of time until someone found them! XD Be glad that it was Alfred and not someone like O'Brien, who would tattle on them! OOO! I didn't realize I was the first stairway sexytimes! (Well almost sexy times…)

The Yankee Countess: Ahh! YOU'RE GOING TO SEE THE AFTERMATH OF THAT LAST CHAPTER IN THIS ONE! Only it isn't Ivy who finds the dressing gowns! =X Ahh! SOON! SOON!

wslowry: Alfred just about died of embarrassment. LOL! If I ever write more Alfred in my fics, I'll be nicer to him! XD

Hannah: Thank you! =D Don't worry, I'll finish this! I swear it! And Sybil will always live in my stories (so will Matthew for all you M/M shippers reading this!)

repmetsyrrah: YAY! I'm glad you love it! Awkward encounter? HECK YES OF COURSE!

Small A/N: So I was completely unaware of the new reviews for Mercy. I haven't been checking the stats or anything on that particular story. To be honest, I was thinking of abandoning Mercy. I saw the new reviews and I think I'll try to tackle Mercy again once my other fics are done. Mercy should have been done ages ago, but then my semester started and then 3x05 happened. I was so distraught, that I abandoned it. Then the urge came back to write and I started 7DS. Don't worry, I'll work on Mercy again once I have the time. It's all planned, I just have to get to writing it. Also, as a reminder, I haven't abandoned 7HV, it's on hold until 12LofC is done!

Challenge! This is just for a bit of fun! There's a subtle little line that hints at the very last chapter of 7HV (Chapter 14). If you can figure it out before chapter 14 of 7HV is published, I will spoil whatever you want to know to you. Whatever's left of 12LofC, 7HV, Mercy, AND a new fic I'm planning! So turn on your Sherlock skills and start speculating!

Enough of that! Onto sexytimes!

o o o

**Morning One: For the third lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

After the two early morning rendezvous, Sybil decided to call Dr. Clarkson and schedule an appointment to get the stitch taken out.

"_No, Dr. Clarkson. I'm sorry but I must disagree. If the stitch stays in much longer, I run the risk of an infection. I want it taken out immediately."_

And that's where the Bransons were headed this morning.

They planned to leave early so they wouldn't have to bother telling Lord and Lady Grantham where they were going.

The pair finally exited their shared room, but not after several minutes filled with heated kisses and heavy petting.

Down they stairs they went, past the drawing room, through the great hall, and into the foyer where a stoic Alfred stood holding the massive mahogany door open for the pair. Sybil stopped in front of Alfred for some friendly conversation.

"Good morning Alfred."

Alfred kept his gaze fixed on the door frame directly across his face, refusing to look at their faces. "Milady. Sir."

"I hope that wasn't…too traumatic for you this morning."

A tinge of red started to appear on his cheeks. "No milady."

"Good."

Alfred gave a single nod and fixed his gaze forward once again, making sure that he made no eye contact with the Bransons. Sybil went though the door and Tom stopped. He turned to face the footman.

"Alfred? Was it you who brought up our dressing gowns this morning?"

"Yes sir, it was."

Tom smiled. He remembered the countless times that Alfred kept on babbling on about the new kitchen maid, Ivy, when he was dressing. Tom knew he was keen on her and jumped at the opportunity to spend a little bit of time with her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Alfred's early morning trip to the servants hall had something to do with her. He then remembered a certain fast talking. dark haired ladies maid that captured the gentle giant's heart when he first arrived at Downton.

"How did you manage to get them without Ivy seeing you?"

"I have my ways sir."

"Well thank you for bringing them up this morning. I'm sure you spared Ivy the shock of finding clothes in the library."

Sybil was growing more and more impatient. She couldn't be late and they were walking to the village. "Yes that was very kind of Alfred to think of Ivy, now let's go Tom."

Tom gave a cheeky grin and leaned in close to the footman.

"Just don't forget to think about that American girl too."

Alfred's wide gaze finally met the Irishman's eyes and Tom gave him a wink and grin in return. Now glowing a bright red and a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Alfred responded, "I haven't."

Sybil, now several steps down the gravel road yelled to her stubborn husband. "Tom!"

"Sorry Alfred, the Mrs. calls."

Alfred smiled back at Tom and watched him as he jogged to his wife.

As Tom caught up to Sybil, she swatted his shoulder with her glove.

"Tom. Don't tease Alfred. It's bad enough that Mary teases him for being O'Brien's nephew, but for you…"

A shocked look crossed Tom's face as he whirled Sybil so they could be face to face.

"Alfred is O'Brien's nephew?!"

o o o

"Tom! You'll never believe what I just found!"

Tom, enraptured by a passage of _Dubliners_ could only mumble. "Mmm?"

It was a cold day and they had walked to the village as fast as they could to keep warm. To their dismay, Dr. Clarkson wasn't going to be in until another hour. A woman in the village was ill and Dr. Clarkson had to check up on her. Since they didn't want to wait in the hospital for at least another hour, they decided to make a quick stop at the bookstore to check the new arrivals. Thankfully and mercifully, the owner let them in early. Knowing that they always bought something when they were there and they were loyal customers, he was happy to oblige.

Fifteen minutes later, the Bransons found themselves at the back of the bookstore, flipping though the random books that lined the shelves. One in particular caught Sybil's eye…

She caught her husband's attention stroking his forearm. He looked up at her saw that she was holding the up the book to her nose. The corner of her eyes were crinkled and her teasing grin could clearly be seen from the top of the book. He looked at the cover and a look of sheer joy crossed his face.

Last Christmas…Part two.

"I didn't know there was a second book," Tom said incredulously.

Sybil pushed his back into the shelves and started to kiss his neck. She managed to say her next sentence in between her kisses.

"Neither…did…I…"

Knowing what was about to happen, especially in a public place, Tom tried his best to stop his wife's advances, but she was getting to be too much for him. Five months was an eternity for the both of them. Tom should consider himself lucky that he and Sybil weren't constantly at it since this morning. They would have never left the bedroom, probably for another five months to make up for lost time.

Although Tom wanted to pleasure his wife here and now, he was afraid that someone would catch them, like Alfred did this morning.

"Sybil! What if the owner sees us? We can never come back here!"

Sybil fondled his growing member and Tom let out a sigh of pleasure. He clapped his hand over his mouth, praying that the owner didn't hear him. Sybil, on the other hand, had the most beautifully wicked smile across her face as she unbuttoned his trousers and unhooked his braces. She slowly pulled them down his hips and snuck her hand in his drawers. She lightly grazed the base of his cock with her fingernails as he shuddered in silence.

"I'll be quick."

She slowly worked her way down to her knees and nuzzled his clothed erection. She pulled his drawers down until his cock was freed. She grasped the base of his member and looked up at him.

"Ready for number three Mr. Branson?"

Tom thought of something witty to say back, but he immediately forgot it when her tongue made contact with his tip.

He bit his lip hard to suppress the moan in his throat. They had to be quick and quiet, something that was very foreign to them.

She licked the head a few times and traced the ridge. He shuddered and gasped at the sensation. Her tongue circled around him and it took all his will power not to scream in sweet agony. Her tongue was so incredibly soft on his cock. She finally took his head into her mouth and Tom blindly grabbed a shelf to support himself while his other hand found and stroked her cheek.

Sybil drew her hands from his thighs and started to slowly pump his shaft into her warm and wet mouth while the other hand fondled his balls. She sucked a little harder and Tom's head fell back into the row of books. He was panting her name and his eyes were tightly shut, blocking out every sense and feeling he had to focus on the feeling of her mouth on him. He swallowed hard, looked down at her and said her name once. He was close and Sybil knew.

Sybil looked up at him and let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. The vibration and the sight of her with him in her mouth was enough to make him come. He threw his head back as wave upon wave of bliss hit him. Her mouth released him and licked his member clean as he gasped for air, coming down from his orgasm.

Once finished, she licked her lips and got up from the floor as he righted his pants and held her close.

"I can't believe you just did that."

Sybil grinned at her handiwork and pecked him on the lips. She picked up the discarded book on the floor and opened her purse to find money for the book, as if nothing had happened.

"So…Am I paying since you did last year?"

"Sybil! How can you…What if…"

She quickly interrupted him. "Oh stuff it! To hell with what everyone thinks. We already stirred up talk when we married. What's another few weeks of scandal?"

Sybil grabbed his hand to walk to the front of the store, but Tom stayed put.

"Oh, don't get bashful with me Mr. Branson." She leaned in close and whispered huskily in his ear.

"You started this."

She pulled away, leaving Tom in a lustful haze of disbelief and wonder. He watched Sybil strut away from him, hips swaying from side to side in time with his heartbeat. At the end of the bookshelf, she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes were smoldering and she gave him a wicked grin and a quick wink. Before he could fully process the events that had just occurred in the back of the bookstore, she was gone.

Sybil marched straight to the front of the register. The bookstore owner had a nervous look on his face and the sweat on his brow gave him away. Sybil could hear the sound of heavy footsteps followed close behind. She dropped the book onto the counter and the book flew open, revealing it's contents. The bookstore owner widened his eyes, even more in shock.

"Milady?"

She put on her most innocent smile as she felt her husband's hands firmly on her hips and his nose and lips buried in her hair.

"We'd like this book please."


	5. The Fourth Lay of Christmas

Good morning central time zone readers! And good afternoon or good night readers, wherever ye are! (I'm starting to use ye instead of y'all…DEAL WITH IT. XD)

Sorry this is massively late! I went out tonight and didn't finish before I went out! Not to worry though! I had several cups of coffee before I started this so I'm going to be furiously typing for the rest of the night! I'm running on caffeine and no sleep. Technically, you're gonna be getting two chapters today since I was so terrible at keeping my promise! I hope that's okay!

Reply time! (Although it's only been a few hours!)

The Yankee Countess: AWW YEAH! I love Alfred and Miss Reed! I'm pissed that she never got a name, so I'm going to name her right now. Since I am in no way, shape, or form, creative with names AT ALL, I'll name her Lucy Reed. The actress's name who played her is Lucille Sharp and I thought Lucy was a fine name for her. I honestly wonder why her full name wasn't given…It's a shame she's was only in the first two episodes of the third series. I really enjoyed her character. She was witty and super sassy. I loved that she was immediately attracted to Alfred and she went about pursing him with good intentions and in the right way! (Unlike other some of the OTHER maids…) Alfred was the one who dressed Tom, so I think there's a natural camaraderie there. Yeah! I def think Alfred would be Tom's bro downstairs. Remember he even stuck up for him! "I thought they were very down on him." FOUR FOR YOU ALFRED! YOU GO ALFRED! (and none for Mr. Carson.) LOL! I had to throw in the Alfred-is-O'Brien's-nephew joke in there somewhere! =D Tom and Sybil are a pretty adventurous and active couple in my mind ("Tonight or tomorrow") so it wouldn't be crazy to think that they don't limit themselves to a bedroom, under the sheets, in pitch black darkness. That doesn't seem like them. (Well at least not ALL the time ;D) And yeah, if Tom could, he would have had her on the counter, but that would have been immensely weird for the cashier!

shana-rose: Yes she is and she won't ever be denied again! HA! It's pretty clear that Sybil doesn't really give a flying fuck about what other people think. She does what she wants and doesn't really care about societies rules, especially after living in Dublin with Tom. It's pretty clear that no one really cared if she was a lady or not when she was in Ireland. She was free from the constraints of living like an aristocrat and did what she wanted (dressed the way she wanted to dress, cut her hair the way she wanted, have a job to go to every day, etc.) Buying the book was just another way of her flipping the world's rules off because the only opinion that matters to her is Tom's and vice versa. I always thought that Tom and Sybil were a very PDA-type couple!

JFC. That was longer than expected. Sorry about that!

ONWARDS TO THE BRANSON SEXCAPADES! (Nah. That doesn't work nearly as well as BRANSON SEXYTIMES…#itried)

o o o

**Day One: For the fourth lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

The nervous couple sat in Dr. Clarkson's office, waiting for him to come in with the news they've been hoping for.

The ticking of the second hand came from his empty desk.

The clacking of the nurses' heels on the wood floor was muffled through the closed door.

The roar of car engines and honks filled the air just outside the window.

The occasional sigh of boredom escaped their lips.

Still nothing.

The sound of the door creaking open caught their attention.

Dr. Clarkson stepped through the threshold, nose buried in a file. He maneuvered his way to his desk. Not once did look up from the file. When he sat down and addressed them both, his eyes were still examining the piece of paper laid out in front of him.

"Lady Sybil. Mr. Branson."

Oh God. Bad news.

He finally looked up and closed the file.

"How are you feeling Lady Sybil?"

She unconsciously reached for Tom's hand and gasped when their fingers met. After all this time, Sybil thought that she would get used to Tom's touch, but it always took her breath away. She turned and smiled at her husband, who was looking lovingly back at her. Sybil always took a moment to study Tom's face. His face was a little thinner and his hair was falling into his eyes. The wrinkles on his forehead were a little deeper now and his once slightly tanned skin was getting lighter in the winter months. It had been a long and difficult year, but they had somehow managed to always take the time to appreciate one another every day. The sweet kisses goodnight. The tender kisses good morning. The way he held little Sybbie in his arms as she smiled and reached for her father's fingers.

It was in moments like these when she thought she couldn't love Tom any more than she did.

She held on tighter on his hand, fighting the urge to bring his hand to her lips and kiss his palm.

"Never been better."

"It looks as though the removal of the stitch went well…"

Sybil tore her gaze away from Tom to make sure she was hearing this correctly. 'Does this mean what I think it means? Please dear God, let it be true!'

Tom squeezed her hand tighter to his.

"…and you may resume all your previous activities. Make sure you take it slow these first few days."

Sybil nearly jumped for joy. She felt like screaming at the top of her lungs and pulling Tom out of the hospital by the necktie and dragging him all the way back to their cozy bedroom at Downton and having her wicked way with him.

Instead, Sybil sat quietly and gave Tom a quick smirk. He returned it, knowing exactly what each other was thinking.

Right in front of Dr. Clarkson, Sybil worked up her nerve.

She glanced at Tom and held his gaze, just for a moment. "Four?"

Dr. Clarkson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Sybil had to think quickly. Dr. Clarkson may not know what four meant, but she had to think on her feet, just in case.

"The time. Is it four o'clock? I need to get back to Downton to feed Sybbie."

He looked down at his desk clock. 3:30.

"Right. Of course you do."

Tom and Sybil both stood from their seats as Dr. Clarkson prepared to leave. Sybil heard the sound of metal hitting the floor and looked over at Tom, who was now frantically searching the floor by his feet.

"Mr. Branson?"

"I seemed to have dropped my wedding band. Do you mind if I stay in here a bit longer to search for it?"

"Very well. Good day to you both."

Dr. Clarkson turned the knob and left the room.

Sybil, somewhat angry, turned to Tom and proceeded to chastise him.

"Really Tom? Of all the times to drop you wedding band, you decide to drop it here and NOW of all times!"

A knowing smile crossed his face as he pulled out the small chain with his wedding ring out of his pocket and held it out to Sybil.

"Tom?"

He reached for Sybil's waist and pulled her in close.

"I thought this would be the quickest way we could be alone." He proceeded to nip at her neck and whispered in her ear. "Four, my darling."

Sybil understood immediately and clasped her arms tighter around his head to her neck. He breathed in her scent. Lavender…It intoxicated him. He wanted nothing more than to drink her all in, to be in the presence of a magnificent goddess. To worship her as she should be worshiped. The mother of his daughter, the love of his life.

He lifted her up from the floor and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He set her down carefully on the desk and started to kiss her senseless. He had to remind himself to go slow. He wouldn't properly bed her until tonight, but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun!

Tom's kisses traveled down her chin and to the hollow between her collarbones. He sucked very lightly on the pulse point. Sybil basked in the feeling of Tom's lips on her again. It had been several hours since the bookstore, but it felt like an eternity. The strong hands that were once on her shoulders were now cupping her breasts, squeezing them and relishing the suppleness of her voluptuous body. Tom started sucking a little harder on her neck, leaving red marks on her skin. He traced the outline of each mark with his tongue and kissed it gently before making another one in a nearby area.

Meanwhile, his hand traveled down her leg. He stroked the inside of her soft calf. Sybil opened her legs a little more to welcome his hand to travel up her calf, past her knee, the inside of her thigh to finally reach its destination. Sybil panted as he stroked her center through her knickers. Tom could feel that she was ready and wet for him though the thin fabric. He traced her up and down until she whimpered.

"Please don't tease me Tom…"

Tom pushed aside her knickers and slowly sunk a finger into her. Sybil let out a moan into Tom's shoulder as she grasped his back. She was so tight, as tight as he could remember. He pulled his finger out and plunged it back in slowly, making sure that she was getting accustomed to him again. She shuddered and grinded her hips harder on his hand.

"More Tom…"

He inserted another finger into her and she wailed in ecstasy. Her body thrashed against his as he picked up the pace and slid his fingers in harder. He felt her inner walls start to tremble. She was getting closer. He redoubled his efforts and made a "come here" motion with his fingers as he pulled out. Sybil couldn't contain herself. She panted his name and begged for more pressure. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Come for me darling."

He pressed on her clit and she exploded.

"Oh god…_TOM_!"

Tom felt the rhythmic pulsing deep inside her and imagined that it was his cock that was buried inside her. He imagined how intense it would feel to have her clamp down on him as they reached their peak. He longed for his own release, but Sybil needed it more than him and he was more than happy to oblige.

Once the tremors subsided, Tom pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Just like he remembered, sweet and warm like honey. Sybil kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue. She reached down for his trouser buttons, but she stopped him.

"Not until tonight love."

She pouted and hopped off the desk. Her knees were a bit weak but she could still stand. She righted her skirt and smoothed her hair down. Once they looked presentable, Tom reached for the door and suddenly Dr. Clarkson opened the door from the other side.

"Ahh, Mr. Branson, Lady Sybil. You're still here? Have you found your wedding band?"

Faces flushed and absentminded smiles plastered on, Tom could only answer, "I did. I mistakenly forgot it was in my pocket the whole time."


	6. The Fifth Lay of Christmas

I know! I know! I know! I'm sorry! I'm a terrible person for taking a massively long break and not having this done by the twelfth day of Christmas. I'll be furiously typing to get the rest of done!

Time to reply to reviews!

Shannen1: OOO! Thank you! *blush* Of all the characters on Downton, I think Alfred was the perfect one to find them! His awkwardness was fun to play with. I imagined that Tom would form a tight bond with Alfred. They were pretty unwanted and no one really seemed to respect them, especially early on. I think they would have found common ground in that and formed a friendship and they would be good enough friends that Alfred would forget to call Tom, Sir, when they were together. The omission of "Sir" in "I haven't" I think speaks volumes to how I view Tom and Alfred's relationship. Surprises are always fun! If it's more that you're waiting for, it is more I shall deliver!

shana-rose: She is! But the day isn't over yet! Sit tight and wait for the night!

gothamgirl28: It's gonna get steamier, much steamier. You can ask The Yankee Countess about a lay that's in store, but I doubt she'll give anything away! =X

wslowry: I remember reading one or two, but I don't remember who wrote it. This chapter was originally going to take place in the hospital ward with Sybil on the bed recovering from the stitches being taken out, but I thought that would be WAY too soon for them to get down and duuurty. "Stitch is out. Lets get it on." Nope. So I borrowed a queue from those fics and had them have their quickie in his office.

The Yankee Countess: Dr. Clarkson is a smart man! He knew what was up! It would be incredibly naïve of him to deny the obvious signs of what just happened in his office…XD He is a doctor after all! He knows the signs! AHH! MORE WICKEDNESS IS COMING! (LOL PUN ABSOLUTLEY INTENTED!) GASP! How did you know that there was gonna be a marathon of sex coming!? XP HOORAY FOR MORE SEXYTIMES!

feminista12: Go raibh maith agat!

I don't want to shamelessly promote, but I wrote an Alfred/Reed one-shot that could explain how Tom knew about them in chapter three AND there's a little moment that refers back to it here! XD

Also, I don't know if Downton has a proper doorbell, so I just made one up. If you know, please tell me so then I can fix my story!

o o o

**Day One: For the fifth lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

A bell at the head of the servants hall table rung crisp and clear throughout the servants all. The tiny chime was all it took to remind everyone downstairs that there was a frenzy of work that needed to be done.

Mr. Carson bustled into the servants hall and determined which bell was ringing.

The front door.

Whoever was at the door was anxious to get in, as the person on the end of the line kept pressing the button.

Mr. Carson furrowed his brows. He was busy getting the menus and the wine sorted out for dinner that evening. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with the hooligans outside the door. He would have to send someone else instead.

Right as that thought crossed his mind, Alfred came into the servants hall. He was about to polish the silver when he heard Mr. Carson

"Alfred. Can you get the door?"

"Yes Mr. Carson."

Alfred nodded and went up the staircase. The bell didn't stop ringing.

'I'm coming. I'm coming. No need to keep ringing the bloody doorbell…'

. . .

Tom and Sybil walked arm in arm from the hospital to the big house, like they used to do back home in Ireland. Along the way, there was a few stares, disapproving looks, and rolling eyes when either one would stop and pull the other one into a deep kiss.

During one of their particularly heated exchanges, an elderly woman passed them on the street. Sybil had pressed Tom into the window of the bookstore they had taken their business to earlier. Sybil's hands were raking through his hair as his ventured down and squeezed her pert rump. The elderly woman clucked her tongue and shook her head.

"_Newlyweds…" _

Sybil pressed Tom further onto the glass. She pressed her chest onto his, which earned her a long groan and a squeeze of her breasts though the layers of fabric. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Sybil closed her eyes and splayed out her hand on the glass behind Tom's head as he feasted on the soft skin of her throat.

Sybil's eyes snapped open when she heard three loud taps on the window.

They were rudely interrupted by the bookstore owners wife inside the store, arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot and giving them a warning look. Reluctantly, Sybil pulled away from Tom and they silently resumed walking home with dazed looks and smiles on their faces.

The pair finally made it to the big house (with a few detours of course) when Tom looked down at his watch.

3:55

They weren't expected back until 4:00.

Five minutes was all Tom needed.

Tom squeezed Sybil's hand to gain her attention. She turned her gaze up to him. Her lips were a deeper shade of pink and slightly swollen. There was a look of pure need in her eyes. She reached up for a kiss when Tom pulled away. He pulled her in for a tight embrace. Their arms snaked around each other. Sybil laid her head on his chest to hear the sound of his breathing. She felt a deep grumble from deep within and looked up.

"We have five minutes left."

A smirk crossed her lips.

"Whatever shall we do?"

Tom pushed her into the large mahogany doors of Downton Abbey and brought his lips to her ear.

"I have an idea."

Sybil sighed as he finally brought his lips to hers. Tom lightly brushed his lips against hers while she strained for more pressure. Tom grinned against her lips and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, asking to enter. Sybil obliged and he slipped his tongue into her warm inviting mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. They moaned against each other, the pressure of their lips and tongues colliding was enough to get Sybil wet and Tom throbbing. Tom slowly ran the tip of his tongue on the roof of her mouth and she writhed in pleasure. Her knees gave out a little and she clung onto Tom as he did it again.

He released her lips from his and gently nipped at her jaw line. She rolled her head back until the back of her head softly thudded against the wood door. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his lips on her. His lips traveled down her chin to her neck.

"God Sybil. You're so beautiful."

Sybil, too mindless to form words, moaned and panted her thank you.

While kissing, Tom's hands, previously roaming around, kneading her bottom, breasts, thighs, waist, hips, were now working on hiking up her skirt. Once the hem of her skirt reached her hips, he caressed the inside of the thigh with the back of his hand.

Sybil arched her back to his touch, wanting more pressure, begging for more. The back of his hand worked its way to her clothed center. He rubbed gently and her body shuddered in pleasure. She gasped and tugged at his hair. He groaned.

"You're so wet love."

She managed to breathe out, "Only for you."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Sybil pried her hands out of his silky hair and pulled her knickers down. She tucked them into the waistband of his trousers and kissed his Adam's apple. She proceeded to grab his hand with both of hers and put it between her legs. She held his hand on her as ground herself on his palm. She moaned in pure bliss.

"Tom…I need…you…_now_…"

He watched in awe as Sybil pleasured herself on his hand. It was absolutely unbelievable. She threw her head back and groaned at his touch. She panted and he watched her chest bounce from her grinding. Her full lips were parted, begging to be kissed and her eyes were half closed, making her look dreamy and seductive at the same time. Her breaths started to shorten and she started bucking her hips faster and harder on his hand when she made her demands. She was so close.

Tom tried to pull his hand away, but Sybil pressed her thighs together, trapping his hand. She rode his hand harder and Tom had to yank his hand away from her. It was drenched in her nectar. Sybil opened her eyes, furious that he had interrupted her pleasure. He, on the other hand, had another idea. Sybil was about to smack his chest when he brought his hand to his mouth. He licked his fingers, which were dripping in her cum. She stood in the doorway, skirt hiked up to her waist, knickers in Tom's pants, panting from an uncompleted orgasm, watching her husband lick his hand which was drenched with her nectar. She was dumbstruck…and completely turned on.

"You taste so good Sybil…"

He lapped at his palm when a look of disappointment crossed his face.

"What a shame. There's none left…I wanted more…"

"Well you know where to get some."

Sybil put her hands on Tom's shoulders and gently pushed him down to his knees. Once kneeling, she placed her thigh on his shoulder. He nuzzled the soft curls at the apex of her thighs and she whimpered. He brought his face closer to her warm wet center. She threaded her fingers in his hair as his lips finally made contact with her slit. He ran gentle kisses along her slit until he found her clit. He circled the nub with his lips and took it between his lips.

Sybil, overcome with the feeling of her husband's lips on her, removed a hand from his hair and ran her hand across her forehead and arched her back, wanting to feel Tom even closer. She felt behind and around her for something to grip onto while Tom expertly licked her. She finally found something to grip when Tom's tongue slid from her clit to her opening. She brought his face closer to her by wrapping her leg around his back. His tongue lapped at the warm nectar flowing out when Sybil begged.

"Please Tom…"

He gripped her hips and his tongue entered her hot cunny. Sybil thrashed and bit her lip, suppressing the yell that would eventually give them away. She gripped the wall and his head harder as she bucked her hips. Tom licked her from the inside out and felt Sybil squirm and writhe. He could hear her groaning his name over and over again.

"uhhh…Tom…ahhh…yes, love…ohh, Tom…"

He smiled against her. Tom slipped his tongue in again and felt her clamp down on it. She was about to come. He kissed his way back up to her nub and took it in his mouth. He nipped it gently with his lips and heard Sybil's breath become ragged. He sucked gently as he inserted two fingers into her. It was enough to send her to heights she could only go with her husband. Her center gushed and clamped down on his fingers.

"OH GOD TOM!"

She grinded against him in time with the rhythmic pulsing of her center. The force of her orgasm was so strong that she thought she had left marks on the door. Tom took his fingers out of her and replaced it with his tongue once again, feeling her squeeze on his tongue. He lapped up her juices and groaned. He was incredibly hard by this point, but this was all about her. He kissed her gently until the tremors subsided. He pulled her skirt down and kissed her gently on the lips. Sybil, eyes still closed, ran a hand though her hair.

"That was incredible love."

"Aye."

He wrapped her tight in his arms while she stood limp in his. If it wasn't for Tom, she would be a boneless heap on the doorstep.

Tom looked up from their embrace and saw that Sybil had been gripping the doorbell.

"Shit Sybil! Were you ringing the doorbell the whole time?"

Before she could answer, the doorknob turned. Sybil quickly turned around in Tom's arms.

Alfred opened the door to find Mr. Branson and Lady Sybil standing on the other side of the door. Her face was flushed and she was hiding a smile behind her gloved hands. The hat on her head was askew and her bobbed hair was clearly mussed underneath. Tom, meanwhile, buried his face on the nape of her neck. Although mostly covered, Alfred could see the unmistakable grin on Tom's face. His arms were wrapped tightly around Sybil's waist and she was leaning ever so slightly to feel the broadness of his chest on her back.

"Hello Alfred," Sybil managed to giggle.

He had a good idea of what occurred moments earlier, but he kept his mouth shut if he wanted to keep his job as a footman. "Milady."

"Alfred, why is it that you're always the one to catch us?"

"Bad luck I suppose milady."

Tom buried his face deeper into Sybil's nape and murmured quietly, but not too quiet, "Or payback."

Alfred's face, once again, turned a deep shade of scarlet as he stepped aside and let Tom and Sybil though the door. They were careful to make sure that Sybil stayed in front to hide the obvious bulge in his pants and her knickers. Once inside, Alfred shut the door immediately and legged it out of the foyer. Sybil watched Alfred's quick escape in complete confusion. Alone once again, Sybil and Tom relished the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

"What was that about?"

Tom whispered softly in her ear and started to chuckle. She gasped and immediately turned to face Tom.

"No! Alfred? Really!? He doesn't seem like the type…"

"My darling, people can surprise you."

Tom was playing at something and she was going to get to the bottom of it. Sybil raised an eyebrow at her husband. She circle her hips on his and they both moaned at the friction.

"Oh?"

Tom pressed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Patience love, patience…"


	7. The Sixth Lay of Christmas

REPLY TIME!

The Yankee Countess: To be honest, I forgot about the book! *runs away* BUT! They have new stuff to try so that new stuff is gonna come from the book! Tom DID say that they were going to have each other in 12 different places, 12 different ways, so the book will come in handy (pun intended, but that's not where the rest of this fic is headed!)

shana-rose: Well someone was definitely anxious to get it in! XD YISSS! Alfred is my fav! He's so awkward (like a giraffe) that I can't help but love him to pieces! Oh yeah! That part was mentioned in an Alfred/Reed one shot I wrote called The Prospect of Love. Basically Tom found them sleeping on the lawn together on her last night at Downton! It's very Un-Alfred-like behavior, since he's a bit of a stickler, but I think he can really let loose with Reed! Sorry I wasn't clear about that!

GoldenMiniJ-17: Oh Alfred…I'm going to test out how other people react to BRANSON SEXYTIMES but, so far, I love torturing Alfred! Of the younger staff, I think, second only to Daisy, he would be the most unnerved by their sexytimes cause he's so…Alfred!

Small A/N, the promo picture of Tom in the tux was my main inspiration. Also, if you look closely at that pic, you can tell his bowtie is one of those pre-made ties and all you have to do is adjust the neck. I thought this would be convenient since I don't think that Tom (or Sybil) could tie a bowtie nicely. A tie, yes. A bowtie, no.

Another small note: There's a reference to the next chapter in here. The Yankee Countess should be happy about it! =X

Onwards to the good stuff!

o o o

**Night Two: For the sixth lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

Sybil and Tom ran up the stairs. Once at the top of the landing, Tom grabbed Sybil's waist and pulled her close to him. Sybil placed her hands on her husband's solid chest as they momentarily stared at each other. They shared many moments like this back home in Dublin, mere seconds that felt like they could last a blissful eternity.

Tom kissed Sybil's forehead and wrapped her in his arms. They stood at the top of the stairs for a minute before they heard the small cries coming from Sybbie's room. The pair sighed. They would treasure these small moments together. They wouldn't have very many in the coming months. Sybil pulled away and took a step towards the nursery.

"I better go."

"See you in the drawing room, love."

Tom pressed a light kiss to her cheek before they went their separate ways.

"Tom?"

He turned around back to his wife.

She reached into her purse and tossed him the book she kept hidden in her purse. He caught it in mid-air and looked back at her.

"Make sure that the book is near tonight."

Tom practically sprinted back to their room.

An hour later, Tom and Sybil were reunited in the drawing room before dinner. They sat quietly in the corner, away from the rest of the Crawley family.

Tom pulled at the bowtie around his neck, trying to loosen its choking grip. He furrowed his brows as patches of red appeared on his neck, where he rubbed his neck too hard in irritation.

"This tie is too fecking tight. I don't understand why I have to dress for dinner. I know I promised you that I would, but this is ridiculous. Every single night…"

Sybil sighed and took the sight of her husband in. He looked impeccable in his tuxedo. It was cut in all the right places, showcasing his best assets. Tom was a sturdy man. The years he spent working made him strong and the broadness of his shoulders and back along with his brawny arms were evidence of it. Sybil thought of the slightly tanned skin that laid underneath all the layers of clothes. Skin that was pulled taut over the angles of his body. Skin that only she was allowed to see…stroke…caress…kiss…

That familiar feeling washed over her. She felt the primal urge to rip the tuxedo off her husband's body an have her way with him, like she did so many months ago back in their little flat in Dublin. She needed him now and she didn't care if her family were in the same room.

"…and then your father complains that I'm not putting an effort to fit in. Are you even listening to me Sybil?"

It was clear to Tom that Sybil's mind had drifted elsewhere. Frustrated that his wife was ignoring him, in his distress, he ran a hand though his hair and buried his face in his hands.

Sybil snapped out of her lust-filled haze and inched her chair closer to his. She reached over cupped his face in her hands, lifting his face out of his hands. Sybil pulled him up so he would sit up straight. Her hands traveled down to the base of his neck, feeling for the small clasp that would free him from his noose. She found it at the front and unhooked it. She removed it from around his neck and brought her hands back to her lap to loosen the offending piece of fabric.

"Darling, you know my family and you know the aristocracy…"

Tom sighed as Sybil brought the bowtie around his neck again. She leaned in close and felt around for the clasps.

"…they're not exactly welcoming of change."

She felt the clasps click into place leaned back to a respectable distance. She adjusted his tie, making sure it was centered and straight. Tom smirked.

"So you don't consider yourself a Crawley or an aristocrat…milady?"

Sybil rolled her eyes at her husband. She hated it when Tom called her milady when he was still working at Downton, but now it had become a term of endearment, a playful homage to the past. It harkened back to a time when best friends pretended to be lady and chauffeur. It was a charade that had lasted years and it was a charade she was glad to be rid of.

She tilted her head up and grinned wide at the man sitting across from her.

"I'm a Branson now. And unless you've inherited an estate without me knowing, I'm not."

Tom's heart swelled in his chest with the knowledge that he and Sybil were really in love, really married, and really had a beautiful baby girl sleeping soundly on the floor above them. This wasn't some crazy dream he would wake up from. This is how it would be for the rest of their lives. A life together full of laughs, arguments, teasing, and love. Tom took her hands in his and kissed the tops of them.

"I love you with all my heart Sybil Branson."

Sybil tenderly looked into his eyes. They were full of love and admiration. Her eyes were full of the same.

"I love you with all my heart Tom Branson'"

She leaned in close and brushed her lips on his. A groan of disgust and disapproval escape the lips of Lord Grantham from across the room. The pair in the corner heard and Sybil slipped her tongue into her husband's welcoming mouth.

. . .

Dinner was a quiet affair. The conversation was mundane as usual.

Tom grumbled in his seat. He felt the disapproving stare of his father-in-law and the Dowager Countess on him every time he tried to speak and it was suffocating him. He couldn't freely talk to his wife about anything without being chided for having the "wrong" opinion nor could he hold his wife hand without reaching across the table. He needed to be alone with Sybil. Not just so they could make love, but to enjoy her company.

Halfway through fish course, tiny wails could be heard from the second floor nursery.

Sybil's ears perked up. She looked to Tom, who had looked up back at her. He had the same worried look on his face.

Something was wrong.

Sybbie was supposed to be asleep. She always slept through the night once Sybil nursed her.

Sybil moved her chair away from the table and put her napkin beside her plate.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I have to check on Sybbie. Something's wrong."

She was about to get up from the table when her father spoke.

"Can't your nanny check on Sybbie?"

That was exactly the wrong thing for Robert to say.

When Tom and Sybil found out that they were going to have a baby, they both agreed that they would take a hands-on approach to raising their daughter. They wouldn't be hiring a nanny to take care of the soon-to-be newborn. Tom had made arrangements with the newspaper to work from home a few days a week, while the hospital agreed to let Sybil become a visiting nurse for patients who were discharged from the hospital, but needed care at home. If they were both out working, Tom's mother agreed to look after her grandchild.

The arrangements had been all set when they had to flee Ireland back to Downton. They were no longer in control of the way they could raise their daughter. The Bransons fought Robert, tooth and nail, about getting a nanny and a wet nurse. With the help of Cora, Robert finally bowed to their demands and allowed Tom and Sybil to have their way.

Then Sybil went into labor and all their planning had gone out the window.

The family had to hire a nanny and a wet nurse for Sybbie.

Once Sybil came out of her coma and was well enough to care for Sybbie herself, the family let the wet nurse go, but they insisted that the nanny stay and help raise Sybbie. Tired of fighting her family, Sybil agreed, but she wasn't shy about expressing her frustration with them. She was a grown woman trying to make the best decisions for her husband and her child while her family kept trying to control every aspect of her life.

And the nanny? She was a nice enough girl, but she was much too young and it was clear to both Sybil and Tom that she had no prior experience with a newborn.

Yes. Having a nanny was a touchy subject.

Sybil could feel her anger building at the mere mention of the nanny. Tom could see her body tense. Her lips drew into a tight line. Her breathing became deep and her brows came together. She narrowed her eyes. The normally sky blue hue of her eyes turned into a cold blue-gray. Tom knew this look very well. He had been on the receiving end of this many times before. Sybil had a sharp tongue and Tom knew that whatever words she was going to say next were not going to be kind words. She opened her mouth to speak, but Tom beat her to it.

Tom would rather have her father be angry him than angry with her.

"Sybbie needs her mother right now. I'm sorry if that inconveniences you, but the welfare Sybil's and my daughter is a much more pressing issue than finishing the fish course. Please excuse us."

The room fell silent and all the eyes around the table and the room went wide. Before Robert could think of a response, Tom got up from his chair, helped Sybil out of hers and left the dining room.

. . .

Sybbie was now sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Sybil and Tom had found her lying on her back with the blankets tangled tightly around her arms and over her head. The new parents panicked. Sybil picked her up in her arms as Tom quickly untangled the blanket from her arms. The nanny came in not long after, but Sybil turned her away, saying she and Tom wanted to spend time with their daughter.

Sybbie's cries continued for a few more minutes before she settled down to the sound of her mother's cooing and gentle rocking. Tom stood behind Sybil as they watched their little angel's eyes slowly begin to droop. She was fighting sleep. Sybbie would let out a quiet yawn and let sleep take her, but then suddenly, her eyes would focus on the face of her mother or father. She would try to reach up to touch them, but once again, sleep would catch up with her and she relaxed in her mother's arms. The cycle continued for many minutes before sleep finally claimed Miss Sybil Branson.

Sybil handed her off to Tom so she could relax her arms. He lovingly stroked Sybbie's cheek. She was gorgeous. She had his hair and his face shape, but she had Sybil's eyes, lips and nose. He planted a light kiss on Sybbie's forehead before gently placing her back in the crib.

Sybil stood beside Tom, in awe of their daughter. He moved behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder. He enfolded her in a tight embrace and leaned his head to the mass of dark curls beside his head. He turned his face to her and kissed the side of her head. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent of the shampoo she had used earlier that morning. Lilac.

Sybil tore her eyes away from the sleeping baby in the crib to turn her head to face the love of her life.

"Thank you Tom."

"For what?"

"What you said to Papa."

Sybil could feel Tom shrug his shoulders from behind her. She tuned in his arms to face him. Her hands found their way up to his face. She stroked his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Really Tom. I was about to say something terribly unkind. Thank you for stepping in."

She brought his face to hers and brushed her lips on his.

The light brush of lips ignited that same fire she felt in the drawing room hours earlier. They were alone and it would probably stay that way for another hour. The Crawleys were probably heading to the drawing room again while the servants were cleaning up the dining room and getting ready for their supper.

The light brushes of lips quickly turned into all consuming kisses. Sybil slipped her tongue into Tom's mouth like she did earlier. She relished the moan from deep inside his throat as Tom began to move them from the crib to the wall. The thud of her back hitting the wall was loud enough to make little Sybbie stir in her sleep. The young parents broke their kiss and held their breaths, fearing that even the sound of air passing through lungs would wake the baby. Sybbie calmed down and so did her parents.

Sybil wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, bringing them closer. She whispered in his ear.

"Not here. Sybbie might wake up."

Sybil felt Tom nod his head in agreement and pulled away. He saw the door to the nanny's room out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He took her hand in his and led her to the other side of the room. Realizing where he was about to take her, she stopped dead in her tracks and resisted the constant tug.

"NO TOM!" She hissed, "That's the nanny's bedroom! We can't! Not in there!"

Tom raised his eyebrows incredulously. He let go of her hand and stepped close to her until there was no space between their bodies and their faces were mere millimeters apart. He put his arms on her upper arms and whispered in her ear.

"This is coming from the woman who told me…"

Tom leaned even closer to his wife and lowered his voice even more. The words escaped his lips and Sybil turned a bright red. She pulled away, a bit scandalized from hearing him say those words and from knowing that she was the one who said them in the first place.

"Tom…but that's…"

"The same thing."

Sybil looked dumbfounded at her husband. He had a point. What she asked to do in Dublin wasn't far from what they were about to do now. She silently nodded her head in agreement as he led her to the door and opened it. They crossed the threshold and Tom quietly closed the door.

Tom turned back to Sybil and gathered her back in his arms. He nibbled on her neck as he started to unbutton his jacket.

"Tom…_mmm_…don't you feel a bit…_ahh_…wrong for doing this…_ohh Tom_…here?"

Sybil moaned as Tom sucked on a sensitive part of her neck.

He released her skin from his lips and breathed out a "no" in response.

Tom kissed her lips sweetly before he swept his beautiful wife off her feet which earned him a quiet squeal of delight. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. He was about to climb in with her when his shoe hit the frame and he toppled down beside her. The bed bounced a little and she laughed at her husband's clumsiness.

Tom looked at her hungrily and pounced on his wife. She laughed harder as he nuzzled into her neck, shook his head violently and growled. Sybil reached for his head and made him look into her eyes. Tom saw the flicker of lust that he had ignited in her and he was more than willing to kindle that fire until it was an uncontrolled wildfire.

Sybil's eyes flickered to Tom's lips. Her chest rose and fell in time with her deep breaths. Her heart beat wildly and she could feel her blood pulse in her body. The ache between her legs was too much to bear. She controlled herself and said her next words slowly and deliberately.

"I need you inside me Tom."

That was all he needed to hear.

Tom crushed his lips to hers. The need was so strong. The anticipation had been building to this moment. Five months. Five long months of patiently waiting was about to burst free. The need and the passion of the encounters of the past day didn't hold a flame to now.

They wouldn't be holding back tonight.

Sybil pushed Tom's tuxedo jacket off his shoulders as they kept their lips connected. They exchanged sloppy kisses, their tongues tangled in each others as they rolled around in bed. They broke their kiss and both kneeled on the bed. Tom and Sybil quickly undressed. Now completely naked in front of each other, Tom lightly traced her collar bone with his finger and wrapped his other arm around the soft skin of her waist.

He pulled her into a languid kiss as Sybil threw her arms around Tom's neck and pulled him down on top of her. Tom pressed his chest to hers and felt her supple breasts on him. He trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He nuzzled his face between them as his one of his hands found one of her breasts. He squeezed and teased her nipple while his mouth found the other and flicked it with his tongue. Sybil tangled her fingers in his hair and sighed in pleasure. As Tom's mouth gently nipped at her breast, his other hand traveled lower to her thigh. He wrapped one of Sybil's long legs around him and ground against her, his cock pressing on her inner thigh. He brought his fingers to her core and gently stroked her. His fingers teased her tight entrance and she nearly came undone at the sensation.

Sybil was practically begging and couldn't take it anymore. "Please, now Tom…"

Tom took his cock in his hand and traced her slit with his tip, from her center to her clit. Sybil let out a gasp as Tom shuddered in pleasure. Shocks of pleasure shot through their bodies from the contact. Tom circled her nub with his head and pressed his hips closer to her, putting pressure on her sensitive clit. Sybil trashed around and arched her back under Tom.

"_OH GOD!_"

She gripped his back as the ache between her legs throbbed even more. Tom slid back to her wet center and started to slide in. Sybil moaned the delicious feeling of Tom filling her again. His head was fully in her when he pulled out and rubbed it against her opening, teasing her. Sybil smacked his chest in frustration as a coy smile spread across his face.

"Fuck Tom! Stop teasing already! We've waited long enough!"

Tom gripped Sybil's hips and slowly entered her once again. She cried out in pleasure as his cock stretched her. He savored the feeling of her cunny squeezing him from all sides. His body felt like it was on fire. She was as tight and as wet as he remembered. He wanted nothing more than to pound into her, but it had been a few months and she had to get used to him in her again. He stilled his body once he was all the way in. Once Tom felt her relax her body against him, he pulled out a little and pushed back in.

"Fuck Sybil, you feel so good."

Tom set a slow rhythm. He wasn't sure he could last going this slow, but he thought of Sybil. He had to be careful. After a few pumps, Sybil kissed his lips and arched her hips to him. Tom nearly came but he bit his lip to stop himself.

"_ahh_…It's okay Tom…_ohh love_…go faster…"

Tom picked up the pace and ground his hips harder on hers. Tom groaned and he felt the tingling at the base of his spine. He was close.

"_Sybil_…"

"I know darling…"

Sybil took his hand from beside her head and dragged it down to the dark curls between her legs. Tom got the idea and parted her lower lips, finding her nub. He thrusted harder as he circled her clit. Sybil started panting as Tom felt her inner muscles starting to flutter around him and he felt his balls begin to twitch.

He pounded hard into her knowing they were on the edge. He circled his hips and Sybil broke. A powerful orgasm flooded her body as her body squeezed tight on his cock. Sybil arched her back which tightened her grip on him. Tom felt her muscles grip on him and let the pleasure take him away. His body stiffened as he spilled his seed deep in her.

Tom kissed her face and pulled out of her. He rolled off of her and wrapped her in his arms. They laid on the bed, quietly gasping for air as they came down from their high. Sybil started to kiss his jaw, hoping for round two, but they were interrupted. They heard quick footsteps darting down the hall, the sound of metal hitting the carpet and Ivy's voice groan out in pain. They heard a door open and close in the distance.

She was going to all the rooms, lighting the fires.

They needed to get out now.

Tom groaned. Back home, they could make love and lay in the aftermath for hours, talking and laughing quietly while they enjoyed each other's company. That wasn't possible at Downton with the staff roaming around and coming into their room unannounced. Although he had been at Downton as Sybil's husband for about a year, he would always become unnerved whenever the maids would come into his and Sybil's room to open the curtains, when he and his wife were naked under the covers only a few feet away.

Sybil quickly threw her dress over her head while Tom slid back into his trousers and haphazardly put his dress shirt back on, not bothering to button it or tuck it in. They gathered the rest of their clothes from the floor and carried them in their arms. Tom poked his head out to make sure that they weren't going to be caught by the family or the staff. The pair fled the room, quietly running down the corridor, barefooted and naked under their clothes. Once at the door, Sybil's hand stopped Tom from turning the knob.

That familiar throb of desire coursed through her veins once again when her hand brushed his. She ached for him and she wasn't shy about saying so. She glanced up at her husband and lowered her voice.

"Where did you put that book? I have an idea for seven."

Tom wickedly smiled. 'No sleep tonight…'


	8. The Seventh Lay of Christmas

I want to first apologize. This had been written since last weekend, but I haven't found the time to edit it!

QUICKLY! REPLY TIME!

The Yankee Countess: Yes! Rebellion in a kiss! Hell yeah! The Bransons are so SECKKSSAAYYYY!

shana-rose: Oh poor Nanny…She has no idea…Nor will she ever!

dustedoffanoldie: 3) Ohh Alfred. I love picking on him cause he seems so innocent and naïve! 4) Qurl is totally shameless! I don't fault her at all. 6) Oh man…I think Carson would have had a heart attack if he saw Tom and Sybil having sex on the door. 7) I hope they do!

It's Christmas all year!

This chapter is for Yankee Countess. I hope this lives up to your expectations!

o o o

**Night Two: For the seventh lay of Christmas, my true love did me here…**

Sybil threw her dressing gown over her naked body as Tom, hunched over her side of the bed, reached under the mattress for their newest purchase. The clothes they had quickly taken from the nanny's room were in a pile by the door. Sybil gathered his dressing gown from the chair he always left it on and threw it on his pillow.

"Put this on."

"Why? Can't I go out in this? Or are you ashamed of my body?"

Tom stood up, made a face, and waggled his hips at her…stark naked.

Sybil let out a laugh.

"You're so full of yourself Tom Branson. You think you're so clever and handsome."

Tom tried his best to suppress the smile he felt coming up fast.

"That's what my wife tells me."

He winked at her as he watched her ears glow a bright shade of crimson. He tossed the book to her as he reached across the bed for his dressing gown. He wrapped it around his body as he walked to his wife, standing in front of her vanity.

Sybil flipped through the pages of the book looking for something new and exciting. She stopped flipping when she found what she was looking for.

She showed Tom the page. He looked at the picture and read the description.

'_Not too difficult. We've done this before, but not like this I don't think…'_

"My father's dressing room."

Tom's eyes shot to the woman before him. Her eyes blazed with desire.

"Remember what you told me in the nanny's room?"

Tom remembered alright.

He could feel his blood rush south and start to harden his member.

She was going to get what she wanted tonight.

. . .

Sybil frowned at the sight.

"His bed is too low."

This was not a part of the plan.

The Bransons stood at the foot of the bed, trying to figure out a new plan. They had waited months and months to fulfill this fantasy of theirs. It was such a sore disappointment to know that their fantasy was flawed from the start.

Tom quickly surveyed the room.

Bed? Too low. Chair? Not exactly great for what they wanted to do. Wardrobe? Too tall. Nightstand? Too small. His Lordship's vanity? Too cluttered.

He let out a sigh.

Nothing in this room was the right height. He looked out the window into the inky black cover of night, looking for inspiration. A shine of light below the window caught his eye. Tom glanced down. feeling immensely stupid he didn't notice it before.

"Your father's snuff box case."

Tom turned back to her and watched as she slipped out of her dressing gown. The blue silk piled onto the floor around her feet and she stepped out of it. Miles of creamy skin was gleaming before him. Her dark hair that fell on her shoulders and the patch of hair between her legs contrasted her pale white complexion. Tom remembered a painting of Venus he saw in a mythology book when he was younger. She was coming out of the ocean. Her hair was clinging tightly to her body. The look on her face was a pure innocence but also pure seduction. He remembered Kieran said she was the most beautiful woman in all of history and mythology.

They were all wrong.

Sybil undid the tie around his waist and pushed the dressing gown off his shoulders. Her warm fingers massaged his neck. God…Those hands…

She bit her lip and the corner of her lips curved upwards into a naughty smile that reached her eyes. She reached for his hands and grasped them tightly in hers. As the lovers arrived to the front of the window, Sybil placed his hands on her waist, signaling for him to bring her body closer to his. She laid her palms flat on his chest and started to gently run them up and down. Tom shut his eyes and let the feeling of her soft hands running over his nipples take him higher and higher. Tom's cock was aching to be inside her. He was already rock hard and anxiously waiting to start. He pressed her hips to his and they both groaned when Tom's hard erection pressed flush onto Sybil's belly. A guttural moan escaped Tom's lips when Sybil undulated her hips forward. He could feel the heat coming from her core on his thighs. She was aching for it.

He wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same to his neck. Their bodies were pressed together they could feel every inch of one another's skin on theirs. The sensation was exquisite.

Tom closed his eyes and leaned in to press their lips together.

"Do you know how I know we're soul mates?"

He opened his eyes and she was all he could see. His darling, beautiful, sexy, passionate wife smiling up at him. He couldn't help but grin back at her.

"How?"

"I was just about to suggest it too."

"Minx…"

Tom leaned down as Sybil stretched up to meet his lips halfway. They kissed languidly for many moments. When they broke apart, their chests were heaving for air and the room was suddenly hot and humid. Tom nuzzled into Sybil's neck and kissed her delicate skin. He kissed up her jaw line up to her ear.

"Open the window love."

Keeping their bodies close, Tom indulged himself in kissing her breasts and nipples as she leaned back, blindly reaching for the latch to open the window. Sybil was practically laying on the small table with Tom on top of her as she was fumbling around to open the window. She made sure to keep one hand behind his head as she felt the latch between her fingers. Sybil couldn't concentrate. Her feeling of her husband's hands and mouth on her breasts was unbelievable. She shuddered as she felt Tom circle her nipple with his tongue and blow cool air on it.

She finally tugged on the latch and the window flew open. A gust of cool night air hit their skin. Her nipples tightened even more and she clung onto Tom even harder. Tom pulled Sybil up from her backbend as his hands traveled down her curves of her body as hers explored his expansive chest and back. Their mouths found each others again and the kisses were getting more and more heated. Sybil slipped her tongue onto his warm mouth and she could feel a groan in Tom's throat. She felt his cock pulse on her stomach. She took one of her fingers and lightly traced the side of his erection.

"_Fuck _Sybil…"

Tom grabbed her arse and picked her up. He gently put her on the glass case. Sybil let out a squeal when her bare skin made contact with the cold glass. Tom mumbled a "sorry darling" before resuming feasting on the skin on her neck.

"Spread your legs."

Sybil sat on the edge of the case and opened her legs wide to her husband. He kissed down to her collarbone. He licked the bones protruding from under her skin. He kissed further down her breast bone to her belly button. Tom darted his tongue into the hole. A shot of pleasure rocked Sybil's body as he did it once again. Tom kissed further and further down until he met his goal. Sybil raked her hands in his hair and looked down at his, eyed half closed in pure pleasure. Tom, now on his knees, could see that his wife was wet and ready for him. He traced her slit with his finger and he felt the grip on his hair become stronger. He looked up at Sybil. Her head was thrown back and she was moaning his name over and over again. He loved hearing her like this.

The aroma of her sex filled his nostrils. Her scent was so intoxicating.

He plunged a finger into her wet folds and stroked her from the inside. Sybil screamed at the pleasurable intrusion. Tom pulled it out slowly and sucked her off his finger.

"You taste wonderful…"

Tom brought his face to her core and lapped at her dripping sex. He would never become tired of pleasuring Sybil. Bringing her to the highest of highs was a great privilege and he was the only man in the world who would make her feel this way. His tongue entered her and he felt her already start to tighten around his tongue.

"Tom…no…net yet…"

Tom felt her tug at his hair and he stood up She wasn't going to last much longer and neither was he. Sybil got down from the table and wrapped a leg around his hip. Her wet core came in contact with the tip of his cock. She ground her hips on him hard while one of her hands snaked down between them and caressed his bollocks.

"Do it now Tom. Take me from behind."

Tom did the only sensible thing a man could do in his situation.

"Turn around…"

Tom stepped back and allowed her to turn around and bend over the small case. She gripped onto the open windowsill, waiting for him. Her pert rump was calling for him.

Tom had told her about a fantasy that he had when they were newly married: To show Sybil's father that he had no control over their lives, he wanted to make love in every room in Downton Abbey, if ever they were to come back. He named off every room in the house he wanted to fuck her in. As he was listing more room, he heard her mumble, "my father's dressing room." His eyed bugged out. She was completely serious.

"_It would serve him right to have his daughter taken from behind in his own room."_

Here they were, finally about to live out their fantasy together. Tom stepped behind Sybil and he rubbed the tip of his hard erection on the lips of her sex. Tom heard a particularly loud groan escape her lips. An idea jumped into Tom's head.

"I'll scream if you scream."

Although Tom couldn't see her face, he knew there was a wicked smile on her face from the tone in her voice.

"Done."

Tom ran his hands down her back, to the two little dimples at the base, before grabbing her hips and slowly entering her body.

The moment of their two bodies molding into one was divine. They were like two puzzle pieces. Their bodies were made for each other. Tom was buried to the hilt before he bent down and kissed her shoulder.

"Ready love?"

"Mmm…"

Tom started to pump in and out of her body. He didn't particularly like this position because he couldn't kiss her while she came, but every once in a while they did. When they did, it always felt amazing.

"…ahh…more Tom…"

The rhythm started to build. They pushed and pulled together. He took a hand from her hips and started to play with her clit. A sigh and a deep groan escaped her lips. He pressed harder on her pleasure button and Sybil bucked her hips wildly onto Tom.

"UHHH! SYBIL!"

"TOM! HARDER!"

Tom took his hand away from her nub and gripped harder onto Sybil's hips to keep the frantic pace going. They weren't going to last long at the pace they were going at now, but both of them knew that moment was going to be tremendous because of it.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!"

Tom rammed her faster and harder from behind. The slap of his thighs on her arse was getting louder and Sybil was begging for it. Tom felt her squeeze him harder than she's ever squeezed him before. They were teetering closer to the edge and they needed to fall together.

"**TOM! CUM WITH ME!"**

"**FUCK SYBIL!"**

Tom exploded into Sybil's body. Wave after wave of pleasure overtook him. Their screams of pleasure filled the air as he felt her cunny squeezing his cock over and over again, completely draining him.

Completely exhausted and unable to move, he slumped over Sybil. He didn't bother to pull out. She was so warm compared to the cold air surrounding them. The smell of their sex permeated the room, but it was quickly carried away my the slight breezes that came though the open window.

Tom chuckled against Sybil's back.

"Was it all you imagined it would be love?"

Sybil let out a breathy laugh.

"Absolutely."

. . .

"Did you hear that?" Ivy asked Daisy.

Both kitchen maids were outside throwing the trash away behind the house when they heard cries from a distance.

"Hear what?"

"That sounded like…Mr. Branson and Lady Sybil. Are they outside at this time of night?"

"Maybe they're going out on a walk and they fell. That's probably why they're yelling."

Alfred passed by the pair as he was taking the cold meat back into the larder. He overheard their conversation and made a comment in passing.

"They're back at it again? Jesus. They never stop do they?"

Ivy and Daisy stared at Alfred. Puzzled looks were on both their faces.

Ivy called out to the tall footman's retreating form.

"Stop what?"


End file.
